


Einsam

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radagast holt Sebastian ab. (Übersetzung von "Lone" von yeaka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einsam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650927) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Wäre er derjenige der rennt, er würde an der Schwelle zögern. Nicht, dass er glaubte, er sei unwillkommen, doch ungeladen will er nicht kommen, und Radagast weiß, dass Beorn sehr zurückgezogen lebt. Die Kaninchen aber springen mit derselben Geschwindigkeit über das Feld wie sonst auch, und Radagast bleibt nichts anderes übrig als sich mit einer Hand am dünnen Rahmen seines Schlittens festzuhalten, und mit der anderen seinen Hut am Fortfliegen zu hindern. Haar, Bart und Robe flattern im Wind. Pferde schließen sich ihnen an, wiehern aufgeregt und versuchen, hinter ihnen herlaufend, Schritt zu halten. Radagast pfeift ihnen zur Begrüßung zu, denn Winken wäre zu riskant. Sie werden wohl nicht als Erste bei Beorn sein, doch er wird ihre Rufe im Wind hören, und er wird Bescheid wissen.  
Er könnte, vielleicht, mit Radagasts Schlitten Schritt halten, aber er kommt nicht heraus um es zu tun. Die Fahrt zu seinem kleinen Haus ist größtenteils ereignislos und doch sehr angenehm. Beorns Ländereien sind schön, üppig, grün und voller Leben, größer und glücklicher geworden unter dem Schirm seines Schutzes. Die Kaninchen scheinen hier federnder zu springen. Als in der Nähe ein Sperling singt fliegt einer der kleinen Vögel in Radagasts Hut unter der Hutkante hervor, trällert zur Antwort und fliegt fort. Er bleibt schnell zurück, doch er wird Radagast wieder finden, alle Tiere hier wissen wohin er unterwegs ist. Vor Beorns Haustür kommt er abrupt zum Stehen und springt vom Schlitten, mit einem gemurmelten „Danke, danke!“ an seine Kaninchen, die schon am saftigen Gras mümmeln.  
Die riesige Holztür steht offen. Radagast schlüpft herein und ruft „Hallo!“ Die Sonne scheint durch die Fenster und den offenen Torbogen, sodass sich der ganze Ort genau so warm anfühlt wie er ist.  
Er ist nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sehen, dass Beorn bereits hier ist, über den Tisch gebeugt und dabei, Teller darauf zu stellen.  
„Hallo“, brummt Beorn, seine Stimme tief und rau. „Bleibst du zum Tee?“  
Radagast ist nicht ohne Grund hergekommen. Er bräuchte nur Sebastian von seinem dringend nötigen Erholungsurlaub abzuholen und das könnte er in einer Minute erledigt haben und sofort wieder weg sein, da der kleine Igel auf Beorns breiter Schulter hockt. Seine Stacheln vermischen sich mit Beorns rauchfarbenem Haar.  
Aber für einen Besuch von nur einer Minute ist es ein langer Weg, und außerdem lässt Beorns Angebot vermuten, dass er möchte, dass Radagast bleibt, denn er reißt sich sonst nicht darum, sich mit Gästen abzugeben. Es ist ein zartes Kompliment, und es macht Radagast lächeln. „Liebend gern“, flötet er.  
Beorns Stühle ähneln eher Baumstämmen, sein Tisch ist ausgesprochen hoch, und der Rest des Hauses in derselben Übergröße gehalten. Radagast erklimmt einen Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, seine Füße berühren nur gerade so den Boden. Beorn stellt eine Schüssel mit Honig auf den Tisch und Radagast bemerkt fröhlich „Hübsch hast du es hier.“  
„Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt“, meint Beorn, offenkundig amüsiert.  
Unbeirrt erwidert Radagast „Nun, es stimmt immer noch.“  
Als er zu Beorn hinaufgrinst lächelt dieser und scheint kaum hörbar zu lachen.  
Er stellt den Tee ab, eine riesige Kanne und zwei übergroße Tassen, wobei er seinen Arm ausgestreckt hält, weil Sebastian angefangen hat daran herunterzutapsen, kleine, vorsichtige Füße auf den rauen Stoff von Beorns Tunika setzend. Radagast setzt sich aufrechter hin, bereit einzugreifen, falls irgendetwas schief gehen sollte, obwohl er Beorn im Umgang mit Tieren mehr vertraut als irgendwem sonst. Er seufzt erleichtert als Sebastian den Tisch erreicht und hinübertrippelt. Radagast streckt eine Hand aus um ihn zu streicheln. „Ich hab dich vermisst”, murmelt er.  
“Er hatte einen schönen Urlaub glaube ich”; antwortet Beorn “Aber er vermisst sein Zuhause.” Sebastians Nase zuckt und er schnüffelt an Radagasts Fingern. Beorn hebt die Kanne und gießt Wasser ein, zuerst in Radagasts Tasse, dann in seine eigene.  
Während er Honig hinzufügt, schlägt Radagast ein wenig schüchtern vor „Vielleicht wäre er bereit noch einen Tag zu bleiben. Es war eine lange Reise.“ Trotz all seiner Tiere vermisst Radagast zuhause manchmal diese Art von Freundschaft. Gelegentlich ist es schön, mit jemandem zu reden der dieselbe Sprache spricht, und er kann nicht jedes Mal an die hundert Jahre darauf warten, dass sich Gandalf an seine Existenz erinnert.  
Beorn stellt den Honig wieder ab, nachdem er alles erledigt hat, und sagt ernsthaft „Du kannst sehr gerne bleiben. Du bist auf meinem Land immer willkommen.“  
Radagast fühlt sich warm und heiter, nicht nur der Umgebung wegen. Er flicht seine Finger durch den Griff seiner Tasse, doch bevor er sie hebt fragt er „Was hältst du davon nach dem Tee eine Pfeife zu rauchen?“  
Beorn lacht nur leise und hebt seine Tasse. „Manche Dinge ändern sich nie“, schnaubt er.  
Radagast stößt mit ihm an und trinkt seine Tasse in einem Zug leer.


End file.
